How Malfoy stole Christmas
by Eriol
Summary: its accually a R/D despite the H/R confusion... Malfoy finds out what christmas is really about (grinch spin off) R&R please M/M slash* I tried the Dr seuess thing, what do you think?
1. with friendship precision

****

A/N: This is my little story to show that I can be a romance/drama Dr. Seuss. Don't think I can do it lets make a truce? Could you do any better? Your really not sure? Well this story is like that and a little less pure!

Warning: M/M slash is in this story, and I hope you'll still read, I take flames with glory!

_______________________________________________

Ron~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My love for him its great, and strong

I've longed for him for way too long

I want him now, I want him here

But his fear of love is what I fear

He's close to me but not close enough

Getting to him will surely be rough.

The boy who lived is who I yearn for

Its eating me at the very core.

Help me! Would he love me too?

I know that love can take less than two.

Harry~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maybe its wrong to love the enemy? Is it?

If I told Ron he'd throw a fit

And here I stand in awe of Malfoy

Wanting him to be my toy

I think Ron loves me, that's a shock

As I think this I hear a knock

Here enters my red haired friend 

We share a bond, any wound he could mend

I should tell, I tell him everything

I think, as I fiddle with my shoe string.

Draco~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Its not fair that stupid Potter,

He can get Ron to whine and purr

But he doesn't take it like he should

He couldn't love Ron like I could.

I wish he would even talk to me

But in this world that couldn't be.

I sigh and wipe my tear away

This is sure to be a hurtful day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ron sat in silence. Thinking in the room that was tense. Ron loved Harry, but Harry loved Draco, If Harry had told him he'd think he was wacko. But little Ron knew that Draco was watching their moment. In a corner with his body slightly bent. 

Ron brushed Harry's arm and it made Draco quiver. His tear rolled out on his pale face in a sliver. Harry thought of how he wished Draco was there. But he knew if he were he wouldn't care. Its tough to long for someone who hates you. To think that screaming girls are all that will date you. But little he knew how hard it was for Ron, to love someone he was close to and it didn't dawn. 

Harry decided that once and for all someone should be happy, Not everyone should fall. He kneeled on the ground near his weeping friend, to love him was not so hard to pretend. Harry lifted Ron's Head off the top of his knees. Ron's eyes practically said "please?". Harry did what would change his life forever, He entered a realm that took some endeavor. The kiss was sweet and gentle too, Ron just leaned in and cooed. Harry was happy with his decision, he loved Ron with friendship precision. 

_____________________________________________________

****

A/N: Maybe TBC? What do you think?


	2. christmas morning

Draco's face shone red with spite, now he had to win this fight. How could Potter just do that? He thought, Now Ill make him hate me a lot. It was cold outside everything was white. Now is not the time to act not tonight! But soon he will when the time is right. Ill ruin their Christmas that will show them! This thought made him tickle right down to his stem. 

"I have to stop Christmas from coming right now, I have to stop Christmas from coming, but how?" He thought and he thought till his pretty mind danced he felt quite light headed like he had been tranced. He marched up the stairs to his Dormitory. "This will be wonderful like a story!"

Down the hall slept the Gryfindor all snug in their beds, as visions of Christmas day danced in their heads. 

"Tomorrow is Christmas." Ron sighed in his head. "I wonder what will wait at the foot of my bed.?"

Harry was sleeping unlike he leaned back and yawned, but dreams were racing for Christmas soon dawned.

Draco woke early with evil in mind, He'd ruin Christmas and then he'd recline. He took out the paper Neville had dropped, when he got to the fat lady she halted a "stop." He gave her the password and said good day. It would be good in a Malfoy way! He crept through the portrait and looked calmly around, the whole room was silent not the faintest sound. 'How perfect!' he thought, they're all still asleep!' To Harry's dormitory he took a silent leap. He creaked open the door to see the boys sleeping, gave Ron a kiss while silently weeping. He left Ron a present all covered in bows, but Harry's presents were lined into rows. There were so many, too many to count. Draco was fuming and ready to shout. But he didn't, he just got revenge. He took all his presents and pushed them off the window's edge. A small clatter sounded but no one awoke. How would Harry feel now, the stupid bloke? 

He scooted ever so closely to his beloved's bed and planted a kiss on the top of his head. He left without noise before they all woke. Malfoy sneered at the boy who's Christmas just broke…

Maybe tbc…?


	3. love seed (final chapter)

Harry woke up and stretched out his limbs. This is where the fun begins. Harry didn't acknowledge his presents, he watched as his friends woke up in sheet tents. 

Ron was the last to wake up and yawn, this was the best day, it was Christmas dawn! Ron jumped to the end of his bed with joy, He looked as if he were a 5 year old boy. He ripped open packages boxes and bags. Harry just watched him carefully reading the tags. Harry looked down to the foot of his bed, the vision suddenly occurred in his head. There weren't any Christmas things, no pretty boxes tied with bright string. Harry frowned but smiled after. When he saw all the things Ron got with laughter. Ron stopped and frowned and this worried Harry, Its Christmas the presents! Ron's supposed to be marry! The most beautiful present Ron sat and he stared. He looked kind of frightened at the very least scared. He was looking at the tag a sullen look on his face. He didn't look proud but he read it out loud.

"From Draco with love?" Harry shuddered to think, the one Harry cared for? His heart hit the floor. 

"Open it," Harry waved at his friend. Ron ripped at the paper, as Harry thought of what Draco misspend. Ron stopped opening the parcel and noticed Harry's lack of gifts. He felt kind of sad and he then sniffed. 

"don't worry," said Harry as if nothing was wrong. "finish opening yours, you don't want to wait long."

Ron agreed and opened his parcel. He nodded at it and smiled, it must have been swell. He pulled out a beautiful present indeed, A phial that held a beautiful seed. It was silver gray like Draco's eyes. The ones that held those many lies. Ron read the note that was inside. He read it silent at first, it made him cry. So he read it out loud without shame, Draco greatly faltered his fame.

__

I got a spell from one of my dads books

Not all of his books are strictly for crooks

The spell let me do what most could not. 

I've given you something you've already got.

I put all of my love into that seed

This is my way to beg… to plead.

For you my love, to finally see

I believe I was put on this earth for you, and you for me.

~*Draco*~

Ron was full on crying now, He left the room as he was now. Grasped in his hand was Draco's seed, The love this boy had to finally plead. The rest of the presents lay forgotten on his bed, he's looking for Draco, who's already dead…

__________________________________________________

A/N: I know I like to have people commit suicide because of love but, there are a lot of deaths because of that so ya know it rhymed with bed!!!


End file.
